


Monsters at Night

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: About Older Jaskier, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime Stories, Day Two, De-aged Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier Week, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, These Feels are not mentioned to Young Jaskier, monster hunt, monster under the bed, scared Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Jaskier gets by a Mage’s spell and gets Deaged for a while. Every night must hunt and protect Jaskier from the monster under the bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Monsters at Night

“Come on along, Little Lark,” Geralt says “It’s time for bed.” Jaskier shouts in protest as Geralt picks him up from the long bench they just finished dinner at.

Normally Geralt wouldn’t have to tell his friend that it’s time from bed or take him from the dinner table but this isn’t a normal situation because right now, Jaskier looks to be around six or seven.

It’s all that damn Mage’s fault. 

Earlier this week Geralt and Jaskier had been on a contract for a couple of townsfolk when they ran into a mage and while fighting the mage had hit Jaskier with spell meant for Geralt and the spell had deaged Jaskier to the age of about seven.

At first Geralt hadn’t had any idea what to do with Jaskier, only that he wanted the little bardling safe and being only a days ride away from Yen’s hideout had done that.

The soccerious had not been pleased when they showed up but had offered them help and shelter. So, here they were Geralt and his bard walking down a long hallway together, holding hands as they headed toward the baths.

“Geralt, I’m not sleepy. I don’t wanna go to bed.” Jaskier said dragging his feet once the door to the bath that would lead into the bedroom came into view.

Geralt glanced down at him, eyebrow raised. Jaskier was pouting, Geralt could tell. He’d seen that look on the grown version of Jaskier many times before and even though that look the younger was giving would be irresistible to most men with his lip stuck out and blue eyes pleading, Geralt was not a normal man so he only caved a little.

“If we get ready for bed in a timely manner, you can stay up a little bit longer and listen to a story I’m going to tell you.”

Jaskier instantly brightened, his face breaking out in a giant smile, “YAY!” he let go of Geralt’s big hand and raced to the door and pushed it open. 

He was looking forward to the story. Why was Geralt surprised by this; Jaskier had always hungered for tales of his adventures after he saw him if they’d been apart for sometime, but now the witcher could guess where the bard got it from.

The boy hated going to bed so he had to be bribed with a story or two at the end to even get him to start the bedtime routine.

Geralt sighed and followed Jaskier into the room. 

This was going to be so awkward, bathing Jaskier, that is. Geralt’s refused to wash Jaskier so far this week and has made an effort, ie make Yennifer do it, to avoid seeing Jaskier nude worried that he would be attracted to the body of the younger Jaskier because he finds the body of grown Jaskier attractive. 

Yen has tried to get him to talk about how he’s feeling about the whole situation Jaskier’s in, Geralt refuses to talk to anyone about his feelings on the matter, especially Jaskier.

“Geralt!” Jaskier shouts after he gently sloshes water over Jaskier’s head, “Did I do something wrong? Am I to..,” Jaskier paused, looking for the right words, “Much for you?” 

“No.” Geralt mumbles, as he washes Jaskier, it’s not in anyway a hardship for him Geralt finds that It’s just plain weird to be taking care of the younger version of the man he’s romantically involved with, “Who put that idea in your head?” 

“Noone. it’s just that you never smile.”

“Just because I don’t smile, doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you.” 

Jaskier stares wide eyed at him for a couple seconds then gives a big smile.

\- -

Once out of the tub and dried off, Jaskier struggles to put on his nightshirt which is made of better material than even Geralt has because this night shirt that he helps put on the little bard is magiced up Yen, along with a bunch of other child sized items.

“Storytime?” Jaskier asks as soon as his head pops through the top of the shirt.

Geralt hums and nods as he ties the shirt around Jaskier neck closed, trying his best to tie the strings into a neat and simple bow.

Jaskier frowns at him impatient, all he wants right is to climb into his bed right now so Geralt can tell him a tale of sword fights, princesses and monsters.

“Done.” Geralt says dropping his hands from the bard’s neck. Jaskier takes off happily running toward the bed, squealing. 

“I’ll just be a minute.” He calls beginning to pick up the pieces of clothing Jaskier strewn about the room in a hurry to get in warm water and as he does Geralt watches as the bard struggles but manages to climb into the bed and pull the covers up.

“I’m ready.” Jaskier says as Geralt comes into the bedroom, looking around the small room.

The room is completely stone, has a large bed big enough for two, a very small fireplace opposite the bed and a couple of furs thrown on the floor to keep the chill off one’s feet along with a wash basin for cleaning your face. It is not a room for a child, Geralt knows, but Jaskier won’t be a child much longer Yen said the spell should wear off by the end of next week.

Geralt frowns thinking of his own childhood, his own room, he shared with ten other boys had not even been this grand.

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asks as Geralt comes to sit in a chair near the bed,

“Nothing, Little Lark, nothing for you to worry about.” Gerat assures and Jaskier frowns at him not believing but his focus swiftly changes from Geralt to the story he’s telling and soon Jaskier forgets the sad look on his friend’s face.  
\---  
It doesn’t even take thirty minutes for Jaskier to fall asleep, Geralt looks down in the middle of telling a watered down version of his adventures as a young witcher and finds Jaskier asleep; so blowing out a candle, Geralt leaves heading for his own room.

A couple minutes later, the door to his bedroom opens hitting the wall with a bang and Geralt resists throwing a dagger at the intruder, in case it’s Jaskier.  
It is in fact Jaskier.

“Geralt!” He cried racing to grasp the Witcher’s shirt sleeve, “There’s a monster under my bed.”

Geralt knows that there is no monster in this world that stays under a child’s bed but one look at Jaskier tells him that neither of them are going to get any sleep if this isn’t dealt with.

So, with a sigh, he takes a small dagger, one he usually carries in his boot, in one hand and in the other takes Jasker’s small hand and leads him back to the bedroom. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Once in the bedroom, he manages to convince Jaskier that the safest place for him is the bed, and then once the boy is in bed he makes a big show of hunting for the monster 

Jaskier watches him like a hawk peeking out from under the covers.

Geralt holds the dagger ready to strike just in case Jaskier wasn’t fibbing; He checks behind the door, in several corners, wardrobe and finally under the bed, getting on his hands and knees for that one.

He finds nothing except a couple of cobwebs that were missed by the servants.

“There’s no monster here.” He says, sitting up on his knees to be eye level with Jaskier.

“You’re sure?” Jaskier asks biting his lip

Geralt nods, eyes going soft as he stares.

“Thanks, Geralt.”

“Anytime Jaskier, Anytime.” Geralt mumbles tucking the little bard in.


End file.
